Tor Pellinore
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Tor Pellinore '''Alias: '''The Ruined Lord '''Other Titles: '''Lord '''Culture: '''Riverlands '''Allegiances: '''Riverlands '''Heir: '''Percival II Pellinore '''Player: '''Fletcher Gooley '''Marital Status: '''Wedded to Aelinore Sanguineous Appearance and Character Tor Pellinore is a heavy featured fellow, brown of hair and blue of eye. He is a man unused to his own status, having never truly expected to be the Lord of his house, let alone Royalty. Once quite prominent among his vices, his manner among women is often quite blunt and vulgar, and rumors circulate of his less than austere sexual escapades. He has toned down somewhat since his marriage, but is still by no means without faultys. He is also somewhat of a hedonist when it comes to food and drink as well, sparing no expense on an evening of revelry. He is not all flaws of character though. He is an able warrior, and demonstrably talented commander. He is willing to take an active personal hand in seeing to the needs of his people, and will proudly take up a quest in the name of another lord's honor or well being. Since the Disaster that fell upon his house, he has converted to the Guiding Light of R'hllor. He is not especially pious, but does offer genuine heed to the Temple. History House Pellinore has formerly been known as a loyal House to King Justman of the Riverlands. It former times, it had always been reasonably prosperous, owning holdings located such that they enjoyed healthy trade tariffs from ships hauling cargo along the west coast of Westeros, seeing plenty of local traders from riverrun. However, after years of bloodshed protecting the Riverlands from their holdings on a borderland fief, the house has been in drastic decline. As it stands, Tor Pellinore remains as the last living legitimate heir of house Pellinore. The House was all but wiped out while Tor carried his family banner elsewhere in the name of their king, the House of Blacktyde raiding the settlement and storming the keep, resulting in the death of his Father Percival, elder brother Dornar (the true heir of house Pellinore) and the majority of his family and retainers. Recent Events * House Pellinore has grown almost indistinguishably intertwined with the Red Temple's Holdings in the Riverlands. * Tor Pellinore Sailed on the Ships of House Terrick to do battle with the Ironborn. While the battle was a defeat for the fleet that he served, Pellinore was successful in his part of the fight, breaking through the Ironborn line and ensuring that the ships of Houses Terrick and Tully survived the fight. * Lord Pellinore Hosted a Tourney at Aglovale, entertaining the kingdom. During the tournament, there were tense negotiations regarding the crown. Meanwhile, the Westerlands had brought an army to his doorstep. The army was negotiated with to turn back by Raaf Heimdell and Aegon Valeryon. The same night, Tor proposed he marry himself to the Kings sister to resolve political tensions. * Tor Pellinore married Aelinore Sanguinious before a Weirwood, despite his own faith in R'hllor. * In the Five years that Followed, Tor was chosen to lead the King's Armies in rallying to turn back the Westerlands' invasion, but the westerlands agreed to return Riverrun, Godsguard, and to release Lady Butterwell in Negotiation with The King and Lords of the Riverlands. * Tor and Aellinore have sired 5 children. * Tor witnessed the miraculous apparent resurrection of Lord Mooten. The two have become fast friends under the guiding light of R'hllor. * After the disappearance of his son Orion, apparently taken by the Green Men, Tor and his house travelled to the Isle of Faces to find him. Orion was recovered, but it was found that Orion was possessed by a malevolent spirit. Under the possession, Orion would raise the vengeful dead to attack people. * Tor met Blacknife, one of the Children of the Forest. Under the terms of ancient magic, Tor agreed to sacrifice an eye for Blacknife's spell, allowing him and his party; Quorro, Iona, Torstein, Kader, Varro and Grit , to enter into a haunting Oneiros where they could battle the spirits. They Encountered the "White Lady", who was banished from the dream by Iona's apparent magic, and Tor was able to return with his son free of malevolence. Quotes '''Quotes By "I meant to give you this last night, but you know... I got back as the feast was starting... This came to that... Long story short: there might be some bastards." - Lord Pellinore "Relaxation huh? I know something that can help with that. My Penis." - Tor embarrasses his wife. "You think Lord Mooten coming back from the dead is an abomination? Remind me again just what qualifies one to become a drowned man." -A public argument with Caylus Blacktyde "Marrying Aelinore was the smartest decision i've ever made." - Tor to Titus Sanguineous. "I'm here for you boy, I'm Coming!" -Tor's ranting as he traversed a living dream to save his son. Quotes About "He takes what opportunities are offered him, I wonder if he is as single minded in his quest for revenge as one would assume, or if perhaps he has greater plans." - Raaf Heimdell "Fire is a powerful symbol, it can mean rebirth and power, or death and destruction. Either way followers of the Flame will burn brightly for a time, now is Tor's turn to show if he can control the fire or be consumed." - Raaf Heimdell "I consider myself a fine judge of character, there are few I have ever misjudged as much as I misjudged Tor, but I have his read now after several high pressure interactions, I shall not forget them" - Raaf Heimdell "I killed his father. I raped AND killed his mother. I burnt his shithole keep to the ground and what does he do? Nothing. As cowardly a man as they come" - Caylus Blacktyde "Tor..I believe I have not formally met him, but husband, anyone who is so aligned with the red temple is someone I could never trust" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell in a conversation with her husband , Raaf Heimdell. "Pellinore had his hopes reduced to ash by the Ironborn and is now rebuilt by a religion that does the same to others. Beware the pup beaten that has grown the fangs of a wolf." - Aegon Velaryon "Orion, son of Tor, was afflicted by ominous spirits. Blackknife, child of the forest, offered Tor the chance to fight for his son’s freedom but the price would be a sacrifice. Tor offered up his eye to save his son, for that is the depth of his love, and the child of the forest accepted...." - Quorro of Lys in sermon "When I returned my brother told me you were a man of honor I was unsure untill I saw you willingly sacrifice an eye for your son. Truly you are a man of honor, I amgladto call you a friend and ally." -Kader Cairn to Tor on returning to the land of the living Family * Percival Pellinore Father(Deceased) * Fleur Appleton Mother(Deceased) * Dornar Pellinore Brother(Deceased) * Tor Pellinore * Aelinore Sanguineous Wife * Percival Heir * Brielle Daughter * Orion Son * Viviane Daughter * Caelia Daughter Category:Signature Characters